


Claim Your Prize

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Your Prize

At first Katie isn't at all sure she wants to think about what she's about to do, she has been second-guessing herself for hours now and, finally, she gives in, straightens her shirt and incredibly tight leggings, thanking every star that the children are out so even if it goes wrong she won't have to deal with the questions, and moves into the kitchen, aware of the way John is watching her the second she enters, she is nervous, fidgety even, as she lays the table, then moves away, aware of his cooking, smelling the same incredible scent that always happens when John cooks, a mixture of his work and skill and passion turning into steam and heat. She moves away, eyes in the mirror watching her and a smile coming to John's face. His smile remains soft as he watches her read, the same familiar book that she's been working through since she began her Strictly experience, her gaze meets his in the mirror even as he finally sets the food on the table. They eat in silence, the same long game they have always played. She moves toward the kitchen once they finish, settling to wash-up, scraping the hair-band out of her hair the second she is finished, dropping it into her gym bag, the same bag she always takes to training, her shoes are at the door ready with her coat and her keys and mobile sit ready for the next day, she has prepared this and yet, even now she's not sure she has the guts to continue. She knows he is waiting for the sign to chase her, to follow her as she makes her way upstairs and, finally, she gives it, dropping the apron into place and leaving the room, aware of his eyes on her back, peeling the shirt off on the way, dropping it into the laundry, her work-top is just as covering, although sleeveless. She can hear John start to laugh even as he lets her go ahead, her feet light against the stairs, almost speedy but nimble at the same time, all the faster thanks to months of training and she disappears from sight into the room, he follows, he always follows but this time he grabs her before she can protest, pulling her into a kiss before nudging her back onto the bed, settling over her to kiss her with passion. 

The chase is over but his fun has just begun, he gets to watch her as they rest, he gets to bring her right to the edge of pleasure and choose when she gets it, even now his hands catch hers, pinning them over her head. She shivers under him and he pulls back, panting just slightly at the ideas that form in his mind, ideas he will only use if he's sure she can handle it. Some days she needs a little softness, some days she wants him, all of him, however he wants. His eyes meet hers again, seeking an answer and then, with a slight sigh, he notes the tormented need in her eyes, sensing that she is about to speak he kisses her again, silencing any possible apology. This is his time, his place and his woman, his wife. He will pleasure her, he will love her and he will make her feel safe. She is beautiful and she is his, all his, her past, present and future laid bare even in the time it's taken for his hands to tug hers up again over her head, keeping her there even as he moves to strip, his hands faster still as he strips her, their eyes are still locked and he smiles, kissing her again, letting all of the love he feels flow into it, he loves her, he wants her and he will have her, all of her, she does not cringe away, something he is glad of, given what her past has been she has needed to stop before, only once and even then apologizing, but he has never been angry, he has only ever wanted her happy, safe, loved and his. Her breath catches into the kiss and he smiles, kissing her again, taking his time to pin her again, his hands tangled with hers, claiming her but also letting her claim him with the same tight grip. He is possessive with her, he knows he is, but he doesn't demand anything from her, he just wants her, his wife, his love. His lips move from her own to her neck then down, over her collarbone and inward, lavishing kisses to every inch of her skin, she arches slightly as he finally pays tribute to her, to her incredible, beautiful body, her breasts unguarded for once, he is just tending to her as he always has and yet there is more in his eyes when she meets them, there's love, tenderness and a desperate, loving claim of mine, my wife, my love. She doesn't push for more, lets him kiss his way back up, one hand moving from hers to slip against her, teasing at her clit in a way that has her legs falling all the more open, her words lost but the pleading, begging sound is enough, he knows she is ready, even as he slips fingers inside he can feel her breath catch and he finally releases her hands, one instantly against his back, nails scraping down his back in a desperate claim that mirrors his, mine, my love, my husband, my safety, mine, mine, mine. his pace picks up even as her free hand tangles into the gap in the headboard, her grip tight both on him and the headboard, his lips and touch wringing cry after cry from her, his lips covering hers and yet inches away by the time she finally comes completely apart, his lips softer against hers as he kisses her again, drawing her into him, guiding a leg against his hip, fingers slipping from her to be replaced by something else, their eyes locking as finally, finally he slips into her, his lips covering hers as the pace begins again, his hands covering hers against the sheets, letting her grasp at him even as they move as one, her body pressing harder and faster against him, neither bothering to silence the cries of pleasure this time and his smile is tender as he finally, finally settles fully over her, curling her into him fully, his lips against hers again, then at her hairline, a final, whispered mine, pressed there. Neither had expected to find so much need and pleasure but all the same it is theirs, the silence that falls comfortable even as her breathing steadies into sleep, his own soon following.


End file.
